This invention relates generally to hospital alarm or monitoring systems. Its specific function is to signal and inform a nurse or attendant that a patient is preparing to get out of bed. It is a simple arrangement to prevent injuries that quite often occur when a lightly restrained patient manages to get free of the restraints and, not aware of a weakened physical or other condition, decides to get out of bed. This is of special concern with post operation patients and/or at night when other patients are asleep and the nursing staff is reduced.